


Hippogriff in the Attic

by PlaudiusPlants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, James plays a prank, Just a cute little fluffy thing, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaudiusPlants/pseuds/PlaudiusPlants
Summary: Just a very (very) short story featuring Al and James before going to Hogwarts. Uncle Ron told them there was a hippogriff in the attic, so now, of course, they need to check. (Dialogue only)





	Hippogriff in the Attic

"I'm gonna tell Mum on you, James."

"No you're not, Al."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"'Cause you wanna see what's in the attic as much as I do, that's why."

"I guess I do _kinda_ wanna know if Uncle Ron was playing a joke on us when he said there was a hippogriff up there..."

"Well then little brother, come on!"

"Stop calling me little brother!"

"As you wish, Albus Severus Potter."

"Whatever. I'm telling Mum anyway."

"No wait! Come with me!"

"What, are you scared of going all the way up to the attic all by yourself, _big brother_?"

"No way. Of course not. I - I just think if we _do_ find a hippogriff up there you'll want to see it too!"

"Well, there's the door. James, you open it."

"Okay. Tada!"

"..."

"Well, that was disappointing. There's no hippogriff up he-Ah!"

"What? What is it?"

"Made you jump, Al!"

"You did not!"

"Oh yes I did."

"Let's just go back downstairs."

"Alright. But I'm telling everyone how high you jumped."


End file.
